This invention relates to crayons in general and more particularly relates to a process for reclaiming scraps of crayon.
The construction of conventional crayons is such that normally there is a good deal of material which is wasted at the point where the crayon can no longer be used. Such waste is the result of crayon scraps that are produced, for example, when shaving the crayon to form a point, when pieces of the crayon break away and those pieces are to small to use for coloring purposes, and when the crayon has been used to a point where it becomes so short that it becomes a so-called nub that is to short to be held conveniently.
The prior art has sought to reclaim these scraps by melting them and then pouring the molten wax into a mold as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,009 entitled Apparatus For Molding Crayons And The Like, which issued to A. C. Gillespie on Feb. 12, 1980. In this Gillespie patent the reclamation apparatus requires a relatively expensive mold as well as a dedicated heater for melting the scraps.